girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Grantz
I know the Cast entry says Nak appears to like Grantz... but to me it sounds more like he´s looking forward to an opportunity to fight against her. So maybe they´re just favorite enemies or something? - Sir Chaos :Of course he's looking forward to an fight . Maybe Sgt. Nak Sgt. Scorp as the carrier of Grantz's bag, or maybe he to be Grantz's , or maybe he wants to to her. Either way, I think is . —DryBrook 20:32, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Also, some readers might not realize this (depending on where they're from), but 'Green-Eyed Monster' is a slang term for jealousy (or someone overwhelmed by jealousy), which makes the whole exchange pretty clear. I noticed a few comments that seemed to miss that elsewhere, anyway. --Aquillion 16:56, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, sure, but it still isn't prefectly clear to me what he's jealous of. What would Nak like to have or to be that makes him jealous? I'm intrigued to RAFO. --DryBrook 19:56, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know for certain, but it may well be this guy. I think that they make a nearly perfect couple. Billy Catringer 12:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Didn't Buck say that he preferred women that weighed about . Agge.se 18:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, he did, but I think 275kg, or 605 lbs, is probably about what Grantz's sword weighs. That makes them a nice match for one another. Either one of them is as strong as an acre of garlic. Billy Catringer 18:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think that the sword locks like a rater ordinary two hand sword at least for Gantz sise so I wold say abaut 5kg not more then 15 if it is forged whit normal steel a little over the dual if it is of pure wolfram. The heaviest historical sword that we have is the ceremonial that weighted up to 7 kg but where unsuitable for combat. If you wont something that would weight 2-300kg you have to lock at the ridiculous swords in some animes or lock at a oil barrel and imagine a quarter of being solid steel that is 312kg or a cube of 35cm³ of iron for a camperison of what 275kg of steel locks like. But if you don’t consider the weight isou I think they could have fun courting Hoffman style. :-) Agge.se 21:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Sorry of I take things to serious but that is how I work I do not mean to offend anyone and I apologize if I do. : It's okay by me. I tend towards exaggeration myself--as you just took pains to point out. You keep doing what you do and I'll keep doin' what I do and everyone else can get comfy in the middle. Cheers, Billy Catringer 22:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Gil may not have ever met Grantz. Hence, he assumed a monster hunter would be male. Just another posiblity on the gender confusion. Or the Foglios forgot they used "he" and created a female character when she needed to appear. After all, Kaja forgot about Sun Mingmei and created Sun Daiu, then had to make them twins to cover it. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:49, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Anime Influence Several Anime series feature grossly outsized swords, not unlike Grantz's. And we know Kaja is interested in anime.--Bosda Di'Chi 14:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC)